Anyway the Wind Blows
by OMGThePotatoQueen
Summary: (Full description on first page.) Karasi Hantoma is an Astronomer looking for other worlds with life. However, when she stumbles across a girl named Kagome, and ends up in what is believed to be Feudal era Japan, Amy can do nothing but wrap her head around this seemingly impossible journey, as well as all of the people and creatures that come with it. Sesshomaru/OC Bankotsu/OC


Karasi Hitoma is an Astronomer looking for other worlds with life. However, when she stumbles across a girl named Kagome, and ends up in what is believed to be Feudal era Japan, Amy can do nothing but wrap her head around this seemingly impossible journey, as well as all of the people and creatures that come with it. Will she except this reality or fight it?

Kazeko is a bit of a wallflower. She prefers to watch and listen, and go where the wind takes her. She soon finds a girl, scared and alone, so she offers to watch over her until they find said little girls protector. It is this way Kazeko meets the feared Lord Sesshomaru, however Kazeko seems to not fear him at all, or at least not show it. Sesshomaru claims to hold much hatred in his heart but maybe Kazeko can change that.

This is a Sesshomaru/oc and a Bankotsu/oc. It will be a little AU but still follow the general idea of the story. I want to add a character who, has a more scientific view on whats going on, possibly to see a more realist reaction. I hope you like it.

_It is known that there are an infinite number of worlds, simply because there is an infinite amount of space for them to be in. However, not every one of them is inhabited. Therefore, there must be a finite number of inhabited worlds. Any finite number divided by infinity is as near to nothing as makes no odds, so the average population of all the planets in the Universe can be said to be zero. From this it follows that the population of the whole Universe is also zero, and that any people you may meet from time to time are merely the products of a deranged imagination._

Karasi Hantoma, a 23 year old Astronomer, sighed as she placed the last of her moving boxes down in her new home. It had been a long drive from Fukushima to Tokyo, and Karasi was exhausted.  
"This job better be worth it." Karasi said out loud to no one but herself.  
Her move was due to a new job, by a larger company. Although she really didnt want to go, he previous boss insisted. As an old friend he believed it would be in her best interest if she took her new Tokyo job. Karasi did not think so however, as many astronomers today preferred their workers to be looking into progressive projects. Karasi, wanted to continue on SETI. A program that, although was interesting, had a tenancy to have little to no results. Investors did not have time, for little to no results. What is SETI? Some might wonder. Well, its the Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence. Yup, Karasi, was on the look out for little green men.

_"I dont want to work for them. I am fine right here." Karasi said crossing her arms.  
Tim, her boss and long time friends scowled at her.  
"I dont care, your going. Working here is getting you know where. You are brilliant Karasi, people need to see that."  
"And they will! These things take time."  
"Its been 2 years Karasi, and you have nothing but a few minor sound bumps."  
"What if I find it though! It could be the biggest break in history!" Karasi tried to argue, but it seemed to only make Tim more frustrated.  
"This will go one of two ways. One... there is intelligent life out there, but you'll never contact it in your lifetime, and two... TWO! There's nothing out there but noble gases and carbon compounds, and you're wasting your time. In the meantime, you won't be published, you won't be taken seriously and your career will be over before it's begun!"  
"So what?! Its my life, my career I will do with it as I want!"  
"The statistics are too low Karasi, the likeliness of-"  
"So what's more likely? That an all-powerful, mysterious God created the Universe, and decided not to give any proof of his existence? Or, that He simply doesn't exist at all, and that we created Him, so that we wouldn't have to feel so small and alone?"_

Karasi rubbed her temples. She didnt know how this was going to work. Hopefully, her new job would see her side and support her research, but who knows.

Kazeko breathed the afternoon air with a deep breath. It was a lovely day. She looked around her village, and smiled. Kazeko's village was very different from most. She worked hard to make it that way and hoped that even after she was gone, it would live on. Kazeko lived in Nara village. It was named after the peace it gave people. The special thing about this village was that is was a sanctuary for both Humans and Demons alike. Kazeko, grew up around people who hated demons for destroying their families and lives, and for a while Kazeko hated them too. However she learned the hard way that danger is everywhere, and it comes from the places we tend to least expect it. As it turns out, so does are salvation. The village of course does its best to protect itself, but from everything bad, not just demons. Demons who give good aura, and claim no harm on the people of Nara are welcome, and the same goes to humans who pass though as well.

_"You're starting a new age Kazeko." A man said to her, looking over the village as it was being built.  
"I did not do this Harima. I am just one person who sees things a little differently. I was not made to alter our ways of life."  
Harima smirked.  
"No revolutionary ever was."_

A whimper took Kazeko out of her thoughts, and she looked around. The whimper continued and seemed to come from in the trees. It was soft, but Kazeko could hear it as she stood near the edge of the village. Following the sound Kazeko tilted her head in curiosity. What she soon found was a little girl. Kazeko walked up to the girl and then kneeled down to her level.  
"Darling child, what has you so distraught?"  
The little girl wiped away some tears before answering.  
"Im lost."  
"Are your parents part of the village, you dont look familiar."  
The girl shook her head.  
"My parents are dead. I travel with my lord now."  
Kazeko's eyes widened slightly.  
"Oh, alright. Well, whats your name?"  
"Rin..."Kazeko smiled before cupping Rin's cheek.  
"Well Rin, my name is Kazeko. I'll watch over you until we can find your lord alright? What is his name by the way?"  
"Lord Sesshomaru."  
Kazeko frowned slightly.  
"Sesshomaru...?" Kazeko had heard of the Lord before. He was a Demon as far has she was aware. He ruled the western lands. However, Kazeko had only heard about how menacing and cold the demon lord could be.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin, and now she travels with him! He is going to be a little mad when he finds Rin is missing."  
Kazeko raised her eyebrow.  
"This happens often then?"  
"Not really...just sometimes Rin wonders to far and..."  
Rin looked down at her feet sadly.  
"It's alright Rin. If only half the things I heard about your Lord are true, then he will find you in no time. For now, lets go to the village, its safe there."  
Rin smiled and grabbed Kazeko's hand as they walked back to Nara village.

Sesshomaru returned to camp and was immediately aware that Rin, nor Jaken was there. Jaken however was an easy find with his endless shouting.  
"Rin! Rin where are you, you stupid girl!?"  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru addressed.  
"M-mi'lord! How was your trip?!"  
"Jaken, where is Rin?" His voice cold and calm, as this was not the first time he had found Jaken without his ward.  
"Eh...I...she...well...I can't find her.. The girl keeps wondering off! I tell her not to, but the insolent girl does not listen! Please forgive me!"  
Sesshomaru says nothing as he takes in a deep breath to try and catch Rin's sent. He does and begins to follow it.  
"Wait for me Mi'lord!" Jaken calls out chasing after him.

Karasi locked her front door. Yesterday, she had spent all day unpacking and this morning she had a meeting with her new bosses. She yawned and placed her keys into her bag, and in doing so bumped into someone.  
"Oh, Im sorry." She apologized.  
The girl she bumped into waved her hand in a dismissive way.  
"Its no problem. You must be our new neighbor. Im Kagome!"  
Karasi smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Kagome, Im Karasi."  
"Kagome will you hurry it up already!" An aggravated voice called.  
"Im coming okay! I just wanted to get the mail! Calm down Inuyasha!"  
_Inuyasha...thats a strange name._  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Karasi, but I have to go now."  
Karasi nodded.  
"Okay..bye then."  
Kagome quickly trotted up the large amount of stairs where her home resided. A piece of paper on the ground caught Karasi's eyes. She bent down to pick it up, and found it was a piece of mail. Kagome must have dropped it when she bumped into her. _Should I just put it in the mailbox or take it up to them? What if its important?_ Karasi looked at her watch and back to the letter. She supposed if she was quick, she could deliver the paper, and still make it to her meeting.  
With no more thought Karasi ran up the stairs. She was rather happy her own home did not reside on a hill like this, she wasnt sure she could handle going up and down them everyday. Once at the top, Karasi caught her breath and looked around. She then saw a blur of Kagome go into the shine by their house.  
"Kagome!?" Karasi shouted. It seemed her voice went unheard however. As she got closer to the shrine a small glow seemed to come from under the door, causing Karasi to pull her eyebrows together.  
"What was that?" She muttered under her breath.  
"Kagome?" Karasi called, opening the shrine door.  
"Kago...me..?" The shine was empty. Except for a well in the center, and some shelving units.  
_Did she fall in? I didnt hear a scream_.  
"Kagome!?" Nothing. _I know I saw her come in here. What if she fell and got knocked out?! She could be hurt! I need to go get help! But wait! What if she's bleeding out as I stand here debating on what to do?! Or what if she isnt even down there and I worry people for no reason?_  
_Shit._  
Karasi looked around her and spotted a rope. She quickly grabbed it and tied it around the stairs and through the rest down the well.  
"Okay, I can do this."  
Karasi climbed into the well, her feet pushing against the well wall, and her hands wrapped tightly around the rope. However, it seemed Karasi miss calculated her knot tieing skills because only a few steps into the well, and the rope untied from the stairs.  
_Double Shit._  
Karasi screamed as she fell.

_"CQ, CQ, this is KW40, come in. CQ, CQ, this is KW40, do you read?" A young Karasi asked into the radio. Static was the __response__given.__  
__"Dad, Im not getting anything."__  
__"These things take time baby, with small turns." Her father assured her.__  
__Karasi sighed and turned her attention back tot he radio.__  
__"CQ, CQ, this is KW40, come in. CQ, CQ, this is KW40, do you read?"__  
__"Kw40 this is TIPF6, reading you loud and clear from Waco."__  
__Karasi looked up at her dad in question.__  
__"Where's Waco?"__  
__Her dad crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.__  
__"I'll give you a hint. Everything is said to be bigger there."__  
__Karasi took a moment to think before her eyes lit up in realization.__  
__"Hello TIPF6, hows it going down there in Texas?"___

_Later that night Karasi wrapped a string around the thumb __tact__that rested on her hometown, on the map she placed on her wall. Cedar Rapids, Iowa, and brought it all the way down to Waco Texas.__  
__"Thats furthest so far __Hun__." Her dad __congratulated, looking at several other strings that lead to places like Chicago, Kansas city, and Wichita.__  
__"How far can a radio listen dad?" Karasi asked hopping onto her bed.__  
__"Very far." Her dad answered tucking her in.__  
__"The moon? Could it hear all the way to the moon dad?"__  
__"Yup."__  
__"How about Saturn, could it reach all the way out there?"__  
__Karasi dad chucked and got up from the bed, making his way to the door to turn off the light.__  
__"Yes it can baby."__  
__Karasi bit her lip in thought.__  
__"Could it hear mom?"__  
__Karasi's dad frowned lightly and sighed.__  
__"I dont think there is a big enough antenna in the world to hear that far. Go on to sleep now."__  
__Karasi nodded her head and drifted off to sleep._

Karasi's eyes open slowly. She could feel the ground under her, so she knew she was no longer falling. What confused her the most was not just how she seemed to be unharmed, but how she could see the sky.  
"Where am I?"  
Slowly Karasi got up and gripped the wall. Looking around she sees her messenger bag on the floor beside her. She was in such a hurry to try and help Kagome, that she had forgot to take it off. Kagome! Where was she? Not at the bottom of this well apparently. Karasi examined the walls, no latter, but lots of vines. She still had the rope around her waist, but that didnt seem like it would be much help at the moment. She untied it and put it inside her bad, then put the bad over her shoulder.  
Okay, climb the well. Cant be to hard right?  
Karasi struggled to climb the vines that lead to the top of the well. It was not that Karasi was not strong, as much as it was that she simply did not have to pull herself out of holes very often, let alone holes without latters.  
"EEEhhhh ahhh."  
Karasi groaned when she finally made it to the top and hoisted herself out of the well.  
Catching her breath Karasi looked around to find herself in an open field, surrounded by trees.  
"Alright. So, uh. Okay, I am either, passed out at the bottom of Kagome's well and this is just some type of...strange dream where its really realistic and, Im clearly aware that I am dreaming. Two, I am in a coma, also just a dream, but a dream I should probably get used to being that it is a coma. Three...Im dead. I died, and heaven is a forest. Or maybe this is pergitory, and I have to go on some type of self quest to pass on..hmm. Four, and maybe I am only saying this for the sake of my own sanity. That well...was a portal. A portal to where...I am yet to find out."  
Karasi spun in a circle. Everything looked the same. She looked up at the sky to see the suns position.  
Suns rises in the east..sets in the west...so..that means that way is North, and that way is south right...? Does it matter? Karasi shrugged and started walking north, in hopes to find someone...anyone.

Okay so this was a small idea of whats to come. I have some interesting ideas when in comes to Karasi and Kazeko and I hope that you guys will be interested enough to read it.


End file.
